


Allemagne·紫皮书

by Leonie_Poisson



Series: Allemagne [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Julian Draxler
Series: Allemagne [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845
Kudos: 2





	Allemagne·紫皮书

如果生活在“灾难”之前的时代，J·德拉克斯勒应该会像那位传说中的诗人一样，年轻时浪迹四方，死了之后葬在图书馆旁——虽然他也曾经有过从军梦，不过自从14岁那个晚上他分化成一个Omega，他就放弃了这个理想，事实证明他过得不错，从军一点也不适合他那优柔寡断并且信奉“laissez-faire”主义的性子。  
他和这地下城的大多数人不一样。他见过真正的阳光，甚至还是透过合着眼皮的粉红色光——那是最刺眼的阳光，已经照得他双唇干裂几乎脱水而死，是L·格雷茨卡的父亲把最后那半瓶水塞在他手里，然后在两个男孩子——一个是他，另一个自然是Leon了——的背上一推：  
“跑，跑得越远越好。”  
最终两家原本的那么多人，只剩下他和格雷茨卡两个被Allemagne的守备部找到，并带回了那个深不见底的深渊。那之后他再也没到过地面，也没再见到过光。

根据他在故纸堆里找到的马克斯·韦伯的理论，Allemagne就是一个巨大巨大的官僚机构，效率至上，生产能力弱又生产时间短的Omega在最初几乎没有生孩子之外的其他价值——现在也差不多如此，不过好在有了各种抑制剂和贴纸，Omega也能开始担任教师护士的工作，甚至有个别学习及其拼命的还可以成为医生。而“不学无术”的德拉克斯勒只喜欢在旧档案馆刨书，一本一本带回来看也不还回去，最后格雷茨卡直接疯了，那次大吵反而是素来标榜理性的Alpha最先失控，“这里有书没我”吼出来，两个人都知道，这段感情完蛋了。  
哦，好像也忘记告诉你们，他们这一对青梅甚至不记得最初是什么时候在一起的了。明明是德拉克斯勒更年长，但是寄宿学校里一直是格雷茨卡在德拉克斯勒，哪怕文学社到了十二点半才结束，哪怕他自己被训练折磨得不成人样。  
而德拉克斯勒是“laissez-faire”主义者，心大的令人难以置信，铁着头从格雷茨卡的公寓里搬出来才想起来自己根本无处可去，于是大大咧咧敲开了老师B·赫韦德斯家的门，彼时老师也刚刚恢复单身，还没来得及享受几天单身的乐趣就来了个孩子要照顾，他真是一时头大，想给格雷茨卡打电话却被德拉克斯勒摁住了。那人睁着兔子一样的眼睛眨巴眨巴：“我已经麻烦他那么久了，不好意思再麻烦他。”  
“那你就好意思来麻烦我？？？”赫韦德斯头上问号之茂盛甚至掩盖了他开始掉头发的事实。可是一转脸这人就抱着酒瓶子睡着了，睡着觉还不安生，哼哼唧唧叫着Leon Leon.还嘴硬呢，赫韦德斯一遍想着一边掏出联络设备，号码都找到了，但是最终还是没拨出去。

这样的丢人事迹外人是不会知道的，在外人看来，他“内敛清冷”，十足不食人间烟火的文艺青年，时常脱口而出诸如“我们只是孤零零一个人，无法自解”之类虽然乍听上去令人摸不着脑壳但好像很厉害的句子。不过实际上这个人放荡不羁，什么都不在意，只有在恩师家里蹭吃蹭喝蹭房住的不好意思能让他去工作——他和格雷茨卡都没有Allemagne居民的专属编号，也就是说当局不会给他规定这规定那，但也不会管他的死活。自食其力才是王道，况且，让-保罗·萨特也说过，人要把自己存在的责任完全担负起来。  
于是他就成为了4852号中学最风流倜傥潇洒不羁的文学课老师。

格雷茨卡这部分的故事则有点可怜，这孩子一直只知道埋头干自己的事情，用努力想兑现检测报告里说的自己拥有的天赋，同时也兑现自己当年对德拉克斯勒夫妇的承诺，实验室惨烈的爆炸中是他们救下了他的性命，他至今记得那对夫妇被火焰完全吞噬之前冲他挥了挥手，一切尽在不言中。然后在回到Allemagne的途中，自己的父亲又把最后的给养全部留给了他们两个孩子。  
“你们要努力活下去。”  
这话他没说，但是他明白。  
刚刚回到Allemagne的时候德拉克斯勒表现出了很强的应激反应，昏迷过程中眼珠子还不停乱转，像是被噩梦抓住的无助小孩一边死死抓着格雷茨卡不放一边叫妈妈，弄得格雷茨卡脸上闪着青红色的尴尬，拉到十字路口可以当指示灯的那种。  
醒来的德拉克斯勒陷入了一种“醉心玩乐试图忘记痛苦的俗称不靠谱”的状态（主治医生语）。“以后照顾这孩子就靠你了。”那个年轻医生拍了拍格雷茨卡才7岁的肩膀，这一拍也是把千斤重担放在了这个孩子身上。

所以那次争吵，实际上是压垮格雷茨卡的最后一根稻草。  
而德拉克斯勒抱着乱七八糟一堆东西出门前最后一句话是：“你愿意和我在一起，难道不只是为了方便看住我么？”  
格雷茨卡一时被塞住了嘴，因为德拉克斯勒并没有完全说错，笨嘴拙舌如他，一时解释不清，也觉得解释就是掩饰，干脆什么都没说，看着那个背影在门口消失，然后捡起从他怀里掉出来的一本名叫《存在主义是一种人道主义》的小书，仔仔细细放回空荡荡的书架。  
那年他17岁，士官生的日常已经压得他喘不过气来，还要应付上面的盘问——作为卫星实验室爆炸事故唯二的幸存者，十年来这些都是常态了，不过他不允许他们去找德拉克斯勒，撒谎说他因为创伤反应什么都不记得了。  
他记得后来忙里偷闲，看了看德拉克斯勒落下的那本书。最后一页上写着：“这世界似乎显得丑恶、不道德而又没有希望。”  
格雷茨卡深以为然，毕竟这是他看懂的唯一一句话。

1.Laissez-faire：此处想表达“放任”之意，可理解为“let it go”的装x说法（也不是  
2.我们只是孤零零一个人，无法自解：出自让-保罗·萨特《存在主义是一种人道主义》

虽然只是无名小卒，但格雷茨卡还是收到了守备部晚宴的请帖。等从一堆乱七八糟的衣服里把自己那套西装扒出来的时候才知道自己完蛋了，他竟然根本不会熨衣服，更不会打领带，毕业舞会时这套深蓝色竖白条纹西装是德拉克斯勒亲自量了他的尺寸（？）找了定做，来来回回还修改了好几次，皮带和蓝宝石袖扣全部都是配好的，甚至领带都是他从他背后环着他的脖子打的，柔软的身体散发着草莓牛奶的甜香，隔着薄薄的衬衣和棉T感受着那个温暖的怀抱，甚至还在他的耳朵边解释着：“你看好啊，这一条要从这个地方穿过来，然后再这样……你怎么不好好看着？以后我要是不在谁给你打领带？”说话时的呼吸轻轻喷在耳垂像谁拿着细细的绒羽故意搔痒。  
那天格雷茨卡简直发了狂，他一下子反剪了德拉克斯勒的双手用领带反绑住，没理会他吃痛的惊呼，烦躁地脱掉自己身上因为修身而紧绷的衣服。麝香味信息素在房间里炸开，Omega被情欲冲击几乎要跪倒在地，而Alpha的手顺势沿着他的腹部往上滑，把T恤也推了上去，整个胸膛正对落地穿衣镜暴露着，上面是一双粗暴地游走着的手。Omega不懂年轻的Alpha为何突然失控，也不明白为什么自己沦陷地那么彻底，就那样任由那个人摆弄，然后跌坐在年轻Alpha的身上，对着镜子看着自己副脸颊潮红被人整个贯穿的样子，喉头只能发出无助的颤音和压抑的尖叫。  
德拉克斯勒的身体对于格雷茨卡来说熟悉的就像是自己的，他的腰往上顶，右手在大张的大腿内侧来回游走，左手捏着他的胸前，嘴唇还舔吻着他的耳朵尖，耳朵里充斥着起落断续的呻吟，疯狂地就好像没有明天。无端就被吃掉的草莓牛奶味兔子直到完成短暂标记都没反应过来发生了什么，只觉得手腕被绑的很痛，然后发现格雷茨卡糟蹋了他精心挑选的领带。结果是显而易见的，之后三天格雷茨卡都是一个人睡的沙发，差一点就失去了他唯一可能请到的毕业舞会plus one。  
此时此刻，这个烂学生就是非常后悔。后悔毁掉了那根酒红色的领带，后悔没有好好学着打领带，或者后悔发脾气把德拉克斯勒逼走，这些都不重要了，格雷茨卡小心翼翼地把后买的那条深蓝色领带卷起来装进口袋里，或许酒吧那个名叫玛丽昂的女服务生可以帮忙，magic Marion can fix’em all.  
相貌平平的女Beta一头漂亮的棕色波浪卷发，除此之外身上就没什么地方漂亮了，不过她的确fix了士官生L·格雷茨卡的麻烦，甚至还额外为他提供了整理头发和服装的服务：“不要跟军阶在上尉及以上的老酒鬼喝酒。”她最后把一绺不服帖的毛压压平，“聊天社交不如多找你们同龄人、或者研究院的人。”  
格雷茨卡心里有事，只是下意识点了点头。  
“去吧孩子，玩的开心。”

退伍军人俱乐部的酒吧并不是闲人免进，譬如此时此刻在守备部晚宴会场楼下，被学生的奇葩作业折磨到不省人事的德拉克斯勒喝掉了第4瓶科罗娜啤酒。他并不喜欢喝酒，但是又很喜欢那种醉酒的感觉，那种万事不用理会的感觉，就是老师辞去教职改学前线战地护士之后收拾起来很麻烦，经常不知道自己是在哪里或者是在谁的床上醒来，但揉揉眼睛和头发，穿上衣服走的比谁都潇洒，甚至不会理会领口那里可能露出吻痕被学生看到，反正教的是最没用的文学历史和哲学。  
只是所有享用过他的Alpha都知道，醉着酒不省人事着摇曳着的Omega只会叫一个名字。  
Leon.  
或许是什么忘不掉的旧情人，心头洗不掉的旧纹身，或者什么替身梗，不过不会有人在意，出来玩，开心是第一位的，别谈感情，爱情只是一个叫什么彼什么克的意大利人（消失在历史中的国家的人）和一群什么狗屁诗人（实际上是另一个如今已经不存在国家——法国的诗人，请原谅他已经烂醉如泥）臆造出来的，归根到底都是被美化的发情后本能需求，辞藻修饰都是掩饰其动物性的本质罢了。文学博士德拉克斯勒曾经（在烂醉之时）曰过：今朝有酒今朝醉，今晚有人今晚睡。只是没人身上会有那种浓郁却又让人安心的麝香味能安抚那酒精撕裂头颅的剧痛，也没有人在噩梦中拍拍他的头告诉他没事了。  
此时此刻他不想喝酒了，脑袋沉浮在一种半醉不醉之间，朦胧中有人走了过来，穿着深蓝色竖白条纹的西装，打着深蓝色的领带，伸过来的手上是蓝宝石袖口。  
“你会打领带了吗？”他冲着那人问，那人并不回答，不过看上去是会了。德拉克斯勒下意识扶着那只伸过来的手，深一脚浅一脚往外走，一时没留神跌进那人的臂弯。  
不是那种味道。  
德拉克斯勒意识到自己认错人了，想要抽身却没有力气，他没喝那么多，绝不应该！他扑腾着想要挣扎的姿势奇丑无比，但根本没有用。头顶上那个陌生的声音传来：“怎么？不喜欢我给你酒里加的料吗？”  
德拉克斯勒抬起头，眯着眼睛想要看清那人是谁却看不清楚，只是觉得那人抱着他的力道加重了，就像两道铁钳夹着他动弹不得。  
“每次你来的晚上都能有人带你走，怎么没见你这么反抗？”那人的声音带着讽刺的笑意，“是我哪里不好吗？我明明那么喜欢你，我一直在看你啊你不知道吗？对啊你当然不知道，你就知道喝酒，还笑得那么风骚，根本没工夫看我一眼。”  
“你……到底是谁？”  
“我是谁一点都不重要，”那人开始拖着德拉克斯勒往前走，“你只要知道，这条街上所有人都见过你这样烂醉如泥被Alpha拖走的样子，所有人只会觉得今天也是一样的。”  
药物的效果愈发明显，德拉克斯勒只觉得这具破烂玩偶似的身体已经不再是自己的了，他的灵魂正挣扎着要逃出去，甚至看见了那年生死之间看到的粉红色光芒——他知道这光芒无关爱情，只是死亡的前奏，然后陷入了无限的黑暗。

1.“爱情只是一个叫什么彼什么克的意大利人……臆造出来的”：改编自略萨（不要告诉我他最近说了点啥，我都知道）《胡莉娅姨妈与作家》，原句为“爱情只是一个叫彼特拉克的意大利人和法国南部普罗旺斯省的诗人臆造出来的。人们认为纯洁奔放的激情和质朴的感情流露，只是发情雄猫的本能要求，不过用美丽的词藻和文学神话加以掩饰罢了。”

知道再多哲学理论，再能洞察人性复杂，真正活着的时候还是需要守着现实的规矩。Omega天生就该承受Alpha的求欢，更何况他现在是个没主的，没有任何安保官会相信他是被强迫的那个。不过惹不起他躲得起，大不了以后不出去喝酒就是了。  
但是身体的反应是躲不起的。当得知Juan的死讯之后他一下子失去了知觉，胃里翻腾着冲天的灼烧感，耳朵贴在地板上他听见杂乱的脚步声好像是从地底传来，虽然他不知道已经在地下的自己还能跌入怎样的地狱。  
醒过来时德拉克斯勒闻到很重的消毒水味，眯着眼睛才看到挂在高处的点滴瓶子里晃动着灯管的波光，颅骨里疼得要死，好像有什么东西要撑裂他的头从里面跑出来。  
“别乱动，还打着点滴呢。”这个声音他很久没听到过，也是他这些年最不想听到的声音。格雷茨卡正在给他掖被角，空气中浮动着一点麝香味道。  
“你来了多久？”德拉克斯勒大半张脸藏在被子里，说话声音听着也闷闷的。  
“唔，也就一晚上吧。”格雷茨卡回答得漫不经心。  
“不好意思。”  
“没什么好不好意思的，反正平时也只能在宿舍里失眠。”  
“你还会失眠啊？”  
“当然。“  
他们两人都能感到对话正走向无边无际的尴尬。格雷茨卡揉了揉鼻子：“要是没有失眠，就接不到医院的电话了。”见德拉克斯勒没反应又接着说：“你的紧急联系人，为什么还写着我？”  
“我也没有旁人可以写。”德拉克斯勒翻身把后背冲着格雷茨卡。而且我觉得，如果哪天我真的横死街头，你也不忍心不来给我收尸。后半句话德拉克斯勒没说出口。格雷茨卡也没再接话，病房里充斥着沉默和尴尬。  
“我的学生失踪了，我找了他三天三夜。”德拉克斯勒盯着墙，AI似的自顾自说了起来。  
“可是你不知道你已经怀孕吗？”  
格雷茨卡对他说话时总是带着那样责备的语气，听得德拉克斯勒气极反笑：“我拿不掉他，但也不想要他，只能生下他之后，要么和他一起死了，要么就是把他送到保育院，然后作为一个生育过的Omega像不值钱的破布一样随便丢给谁……你高兴了吗？我如今就这么人不人鬼不鬼的活着，是不是特别解气？”一长串说完他破风箱似的咳嗽起来，喉间发炎，咳嗽的声音也是嘶哑的。周遭雪白的墙雪白的地反射着雪白的光，像格雷茨卡出任务时躲暴风雪的那个雪窟。  
格雷茨卡一下子被怼得说不出话，吞吞吐吐半天才道：“你已经因为重感冒打了消炎药，医疗部会出证明特许你流掉这个孩子……或者你想留下他也可以，然后，你可以到我这里来，享受名义上少尉配偶的配给，等你觉得好些了再做打算。”  
德拉克斯勒先愣住，然后挤出一张看不见的笑脸：“诶，你都是少尉了，时间过得真是飞快”  
嘴唇上的破口被这个微笑牵破，血珠冒了出来，但他自己只是舔了舔，浑不在意，只顾着笑。

格雷茨卡带着德拉克斯勒回95号基地的时候正好是中午，所有人都看见了。趁着格雷茨卡刷卡打饭，所有人都明着暗着打量这个脸色苍白，姿态弱柳扶风还总是倚在桌子或者挂在近卫少尉身上的Omega，那一双眼睛尤其漂亮，是所有人都没见过的勾人心魄的眼睛，捂着小腹的手令人遐思万千。格雷茨卡端着饭过来，用勺子搅和那碗汤半天，凑到他耳边大概是叫他吃饭，Omega皱着眉摇头，大概是不舒服，然后堂堂近卫少尉，竟然伸手给那个Omega摩挲后背。  
所有人的眼珠都无声地掉出了眼眶，脖子都生生伸长了一寸，一群纯血Alpha，眼睛却都闪烁着八卦的光芒。格雷茨卡表面上不在意，但很快就把德拉克斯勒带回自己的宿舍。宿舍很空，必备家具都是生产部统一生产出的灰色，整间屋子像只积灰的盒子。现在德拉克斯勒倒是很想替格雷茨卡收拾一下房间或者做一顿饭，但是他甚至没力气自己站着。  
“去躺下休息吧，这边不需要你。”格雷茨卡掀开单人床上的被子。德拉克斯勒还像是没反应过来，木偶似的脸朝下趴着，头埋进枕头里，麝香气味充斥着鼻腔，一抬头他看见了床头柜上摆着那本他找了好久没有找到的《存在主义是一种人道主义》，他伸出手把那本书捏在自己手里。  
“我这里倒没什么你爱看的书，电视也是坏的，平时我都不怎么在宿舍待……”格雷茨卡还在絮叨，德拉克斯勒的声音隔着枕头突然打断了他：“三个月，就麻烦你三个月，等我好了我就回去。”  
“急什么？”格雷茨卡的声音从另一个房间传来带着一丝无奈。  
“我们合不来。”德拉克斯勒小声嗫嚅着，舌尖触到嘴唇才想起来刚刚格雷茨卡已经替他抹了润唇膏（是真的抹润唇膏），“况且人本来就该是孤独的。”  
“我觉得你明显曲解了萨特先生的意思。”格雷茨卡走进卧室，把书从德拉克斯勒手里抽走，“快点睡觉，先不要想这种事。”  
镇静剂的副作用正在发作，他的眼睛又垂了下去，虽然肚子还是很疼，但睡意还是像一只大手拽着他沉向无底深渊。恍惚间他听见声音温柔的女人用他听不懂的语言唱着摇篮曲，明亮却柔和的光线透过眼皮在他眼前幻化出一片温柔的橘红色，银铃似的声音啾啾叫着，鼻腔里是很久没闻到过的辛辣却清新的味道。  
“我想回家，Leon，这里不是我们的家。”  
梦里的Leon微笑着摇摇头，只是在他背后推了一把。


End file.
